


Intermediate Narratives

by curlydots



Category: Community
Genre: Abed being a bit of a troll, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed practices narration for his novel with the study group. They aren't thrilled. Based on a scene from 3.19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermediate Narratives

The study group was late that afternoon, arriving well past seven, the time that they had reserved their study room for that day. This of course meant that they'd have less time than usual to begin studying Biology and would most likely end up horribly failing their next test. Despite this, they'd taken their times with dinner, and seemed to be in no kind of rush to not bomb a test they were taking the next day--

"Oh come on, we've still got plenty of time to study! There's no need to give up yet." Annie said. Her optimism, while never wavering, was misplaced considered what she had to work with.

"What the hell is A-bed doing?" Pierce asked. As an elderly man he had a tendency to find following along with simple plot lines and conversations increasingly difficult. Perhaps this was a sign of the slowly developing dementia that might soon-

"Dementia my ass!" he said, his state of denial obvious to everyone around him.

"Stop yelling at Abed! He's just working on his novel!" said Troy. His chivalry was matched only by his handsomeness and his general awesomeness at everything. "Thanks buddy!"

"You're not just going to ignore him being a weirdo are you?" Pierce asked Jeff. Jeff himself had been making a clear attempt to stay as far out of this argument as possible by pretending to text girls on his phone. No one was buying it.

"Abed, stop narrating us, it's annoying." He said in a bored tone. He was, as usual, putting a good deal of effort into seeming as though he did not care much for the group's affairs or for anything at all. "Abed, knock it off," But his diligent, caring side was clearly evident- "Abed,"-in the fantastic care he'd taken in his hair that day. "On second thought, keep going, I see no problem with this." It looked more stylish and vertical than usual.

"Abed, I'm glad you're working on your novel, but we really need to study and that's pretty distracting." Annie said. Annie had always been our group's moral compass, the one who, in her own small ways, kept the group from falling apart. "We've...got a biology test..." What she didn't notice, however, was that the rest of the study group had long since lost any kind of focus and was playing with their phones.

"Guys!"

"We're already gonna fail, might as well not waste tonight when it won't do us any good." Jeff said.

"Yeah...that doesn't sound like much fun." Troy said, right about everything as always. "Your book's gonna be awesome."

"Might as well study for the next test. Cramming tonight won't help us learn, I would know." Britta never failed to slip in not so subtle references to the fact that she was a psych major. "Well, I _am_ a psych major."

"I'm pretty sure that's actually true Annie. We're a lost cause for this test." Shirley said. Through aligned with Jeff and Britta, her motives for wanting to leave early were unknown, and possible far more sinister. "Well I've got a baby at home, Abed." She said to no one. Clearly there was something more sinister going on with this study group than previously thought for them to be continuously talking to nonexistent people. 

"Not you too, Shirley! We'll still need to know all this stuff for our final!" Annie said.

"Then we might as well get a fresh start on all of this early tomorrow morning" Shirley said

"Wait, how early in the morning are we talking?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, me and Abed were planning on watching the Inspector Spacetime Christmas Specials tonight." Troy said. Him and this Abed fellow had planning an Inspector Spacetime marathon for weeks. It would be great: as were most things they did together.

"And as I said I'll probably be up all night with the baby", Annie said, "Maybe if we come in later--did you just call me Annie?"

"Ha! You messed up your narration!"

…

…

"No! Shut up, Pierce! Don't listen to him, Abed, you were doing just fine!"

"Why are you encouraging him? He was being annoying!"

"You're just jealous because of how beautiful and perfect the world is the way Abed sees it! Your narrating isn't annoying at all, okay?!"

"Now now, guys, I think this would be a great time for some conflict resolution-"

"I don't know about that, wouldn't want to make things worse."

"I happen to be perfectly qualified to-" There was a collective groan as the study group expressed their disbelief regarding Britta's qualifications. "Hey, look! I fixed him!" Britta's lips turned upwards, a gesture which usually expressed some kind of pleasure at something.

"Glad this crisis has been resolved," With that books were opened as a silent agreement had apparently been made to continue studying that night, possibly with a series of nonverbal social cues. "So, what chapter were we on?" Jeff asked.

"Chapter 12." Annie said.

…

"Anyone got the notes we took in class?" Britta asked.

"I've got them." Annie said, ever the prepared student.

…

You guys are being really boring. I don't think I can make a story out of this.

"We have insane adventures pretty much every week. Work on your novel next week." Jeff said.

Fine. Can you guys at least do something interesting or resolving so I can finish this chapter?

"Maybe later, Abed, we're really are busy."

Wouldn't hurt you to give some kind of concluding speech or a couple of words to sum up everything. I can't end things here otherwise.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Just say something. You're usually the one who pulls plot lines in with sappy speeches that leave people with a feeling of resolution. "Abed, I don't need to remind you that this is real life do I?"   
…  
"Abed?" 

Just resolve the story line.

"Could just end on a cliffhanger." Troy said, throwing out yet another brilliant idea. "Oooo, can I conclude?" That's a bit unconventional for us...I'll take it. Go. "Okay...um, will the study groups pass their Biology test? Will Troy and Abed get to have their Inspector Spacetime marathon? Will that pizza place down the road deliver to a college campus in the middle of the night?!"

To be continued...

"Oh my God I'm so excited, I can't wait!"

**The End**


End file.
